Short and Sweet
by Chumunga64
Summary: Mirio tries to help Tamaki confess his feelings to Nejire


***Seeing Tamaki be in Awe of Nejire during the Beauty competition inspired me to write this mediocre one shot. I'm super hungry right now. Ramadan is killing me***

"I told you that the Culture Festival would be awesome, Tamaki!" Mirio gave his friend a pat on the back and laughed heartily. Tamaki responded by sighing and halfheartedly agreeing with his friend.

"Even if I hadn't enjoyed my time there, it still was worth it to see her smile." Tamaki pointed at the little girl that was holding on to Mirio's hand.

Eri smiled for the first time when she witnessed Class 1A's song and dance routine. After being under the grip of Overhaul so long, the young girl had scant knowledge of happiness and only through the efforts of the heroes and heroes in training that took her did she break free from the psychological grip of that monster.

Right now Eri had no idea that Mirio and Tamaki were talking about her. All of her attention was focused on the candy apple in her free hand that she enjoying. She had never seen such a delicacy and her tastebuds were savoring the the snack.

Mirio got her attention by asking her a question "So, did you enjoy your time here?"

"It was fun!" was the answer Eri gave him. Well, at least that's what Miroi and Tamaki heard through a mouthful of apple.

"What do you think about the beauty contest?"

"That was great too! The girl who won it was really pretty!"

"That girl is Nejire Hadou. She's a close friend of Tamaki and I"

Eri's eyes widened in amazement "Really!?"

"Yes. we knew that she was going to win one of these years. Both of us know how pretty she is and Tamaki over here really likes her!"

Tamaki became stiff as a board when Mirio mentioned his crush on Nejire. Yeah, he teased him about it before but why would he mention it to a child!? Eri's reaction was understated- she just tilted her head in confusion before asking a question

"Does he like Nejire the way you like Kaoruko, Mirio?"

Tamaki smirked when he saw Mirio stiffen as soon as Eri mentioned Bubble Girl. He never mentioned liking anyone and now Eri revealed his crush to the both of them.

"Let's be honest Mirio, you deserved that"

"That may be true but you still need to tell Nejire about how you really feel about her before it's too late. I already asked Kaoruko out and now you need to do the same for Nejire" The blonde turned towards Eri "He can do it right, Eri?"

Eri didn't exactly know what was going on but Mirio sounded lively so she agreed with him with a loud "YEAH!"

"Come on Mirio, get real! Nejire is the most beautiful woman in this school and she probably has hundreds of guys that are way tougher, cooler, more handsome, and smarter than me that want to be her boyfriend. Why would she choose someone like me?!"

Mirio smirked "I dunno, why don't you ask her?"

Tamaki saw Eri cover her gaping mouth with her jaw before tugging on Mirio's shirt and asking him "is that _her_?" Tamaki gulped and steeled himself for what was coming next. He turned around and saw Nejire standing right there.

She had heard what he said about her. She knew his crush on her? Tamaki winced at that thought. Say goodbye to being friends with Nejire anymore! She probably thought he was some sort of crazy weirdo now."

"Do you really mean that, Tamaki?"

"Uh, No, I mean...yes." He decided face his humiliation with at least a shred of dignity intact. "I have a crush on you…"

"How come you didn't tell me this earlier?"

"Because I know I have no chance with you! You're beautiful, amazing, confident, popular and I'm...I'm just _me_!"

"What's wrong with that?" Those were not the words Tamaki was expecting to hear. He also didn't expect to feel Nejire's soft hands lightly gripping his either but- _holycrapNejireisholdinghishand_

"I think you underestimate yourself too much. You don't see the brave, heroic, smart not to mention _incredibly cute_ guy that I see."

Tamaki became catatonic upon hearing her words

"Oh no, I think I broke him, Mirio!"

"Don't worry about it. Why don't you take him with you? I have to drop Eri off at Mr. Aizawa's now."

Eri waved goodbye at Nejire at Tamaki as the girl whisked Mirio's best friend away. "Uh Mirio, is Tamaki okay?"

"Don't worry about him. Guy's probably living his dreams right now."

"...Your friends are weird"

Mirio sighed "Yeah…"


End file.
